


Spicy Night

by Animeislife_2004



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeislife_2004/pseuds/Animeislife_2004
Summary: I am in the kitchen while preparing dinner since Sugawara is on his way back home until he comes back and suddenly....
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Spicy Night

It is 6pm and I am getting ready to cook dinner for me and Sugawara. I wear an apron around me just to deflect the food from staining my favorite outfit that Sugawara bought for me on our anniversary. We have been dating for 3 years now and I'm still happy to be by his side. I always wonder when will we get marry but since we're still together, I'm still happy to be his girlfriend.

As I am cooking in the kitchen and being occupy by my own thoughts, I hear the sound of the door creaking open. I look over my shoulders and see Sugawara taking off his shoes. I race towards him and give him a kiss on the cheek. He looks at me and smile "I'm home Sugar." I look at him and smile brightly "Welcome home Sweetie! How's practice?" He pats my head gently "Practice was great but do you know what's more greater?" I shook my head with a questionable look and he leans in and whispers in my ear "It feels more greater when I'm with you~" as he slowly leans in to kiss me. I blush at his sentence and I kiss him back while wrapping my arms around his neck. 

Then, he gently wraps his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. I gently push him away while blushing "I-I need to prepare our dinner" and walks towards the kitchen. Before I could get away from him, he grabs my wrist "The food can wait Sugar~ I need you now~" I blush harder at his words and he carries me in a bridal style while walking into our bedroom. He gently place me on the bed and leans in to give me a deeper kiss. It is a passionate one and I don't want this to be over. As he slowly breaks the kiss, I look into his hazel-brown eyes as he gently slides his hands up on my thighs. I look away as I couldn't control my blush but he gently turns my head to look at him. He leans in to kiss me again as I gently pull him closer into a deeper kiss while slowly laying down on the bed. He gently grabs one of my breasts as I moan softly under the kiss. He breaks the kiss and he takes his clothes off while I take off mine. 

He leans in and gently kiss my breasts as I moan while blushing. He looks up to me and leans in for another kiss. I break the kiss and sit him down. I look up to him and give him a soft smile "I shall pleasure you, my love~" I gently suck his member as I hear him moaning my name. After for 2 minutes, I start to go on a faster pace as he tilt his head to the back moaning "(Y/N)-chan~"

Suddenly, he pins me on the bed and whisper saying "I shall pleasure you now, sugar~" I blush at his words as he slowly slides his member into my labia. I gently scratch his back as this is my first time doing it. He looks at me into my eyes and start to thrust in me in a slow pace. I couldn't hold back my moan and I let it out while screaming his name. He keep thrusting into me as I lean in to kiss him just to shut myself from moaning any louder. He kisses me back but going into much faster pace. 

It has been 5 hours since he is thrusting me and I already feel numb on my legs. I look up to him while moaning "I-I can't take it anymore" and out of the blue he ejaculate inside of me. I arch my back as I could feel the warm liquid inside of me. He then lays on the bed next to me and caress my cheek "I shall take care of you forever and ever, sugar" I smile at his words and hug him.


End file.
